Living After Dying
by ms03906
Summary: Harry has separated himself from the wizarding world, tired of the politics and tired of his fame. he works as a bartender in London, and spends his nights with a variety of women. While he still has friends in the wizarding world, he is reluctant to interact with that side of London. When he is forced back, how does he cope? Takes place years after The Final Battle.
1. Chapter 1

**J.K. Rowling owns the characters, locations and spells from the HP Universe. **I created the rest.

Harry opened his eyes and noticed the dark haired woman in the bed next to him, half covered by the sheets, sleeping peacefully. He picked up his watch from where it lay on the nightstand, and checked the time. 5:25 am, Wednesday morning. The day meant this was Cho in bed with him; Harry always called Cho on Wednesdays. The days might run together now, but the rotation of girls always remained constant.

Harry got up, careful not to wake Cho, got dressed, and slipped out of the room. He left the house planning on walking around London until after the sun came up. He knew that when he got back to his flat, Cho would be gone. That's just how things worked with them. He would call her after he got off work at the bar and she would come over. When she woke up, she would leave. Their relationship wasn't any deeper than that.

Harry lived in Muggle London, away from the prying eyes and constant badgering and fandom of the wizards and witches. He hated the stares and the pestering people, always wanting to say they talked with THE Harry Potter, never wondering or caring if Harry wanted their attention. That's why he lived in Muggle London, why he worked as a bartender. He put up with the adoration after Hogwarts, after the Final Battle, but only because he thought it was his duty. Now he simply didn't care. He met with only the few people he trusted as friends, and only met them in their homes or in Muggle areas.

Harry wandered the streets for a few hours, watching shopkeepers opening their stores and businessmen rushing to catch the tube. He stopped off to get some tea at a corner café, ignoring the barista trying to flirt with him, and sat down at a table in the back. He flipped through a copy of The Guardian that some businessman must have left behind and finished his tea. Upon leaving the café, he walked down a side street and apparated home. As expected, Cho had left already so he walked to the bathroom, shedding clothes as he went.

After taking a hot shower, Harry towelled off and got dressed in a well fitting t-shirt and some jeans and sat down to watch some TV. He had promised to meet Hermione on her lunch break, but that wasn't for another few hours, so he had some time to kill. Harry flicked through the channels before settling on Top Gear. Harry might not own a car, or even know much about them, but he still enjoyed the challenges they put their cars through. After seeing some old grannies trying to drive doughnuts in a new Honda, Harry flicked off the TV and went to the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

As Harry slid his fried eggs onto the plate along with his bacon, the phone rang. Harry Walked over and picked up the handset.

"Hello," Harry said as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Harry, its Ron," Ron said. "How about you meet me for lunch today at the Leaky Cauldron? It's been awhile since we had lunch together".

"Sorry Ron, I already made lunch plans with Hermione. We will have to catch up some other time," Harry replied.

"Ah dang, alright are you free tomorrow then? I've got some important news to tell you, and it's got to be in person," Ron said.

"Yea sure," Harry replied. "I'll see you tomorrow at 1".

"Alright mate, see you then," and with that Ron said goodbye and hung up.

Harry sat down to eat his breakfast, and then read a book until it was time to meet up with Hermione. She worked at the Ministry now, so he apparated downtown and met her at a restaurant right around the corner from the employee entrance.

"Harry! How are you doing? It's been so long since we've seen each other!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat down at the table. "I know it's been a month at least since I saw you last. Work has been keeping me so busy now, but you know these old laws won't change themselves". Hermione had kept up her booksmart and technical ways after school, and now worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, pouring over outdated laws and trying to catch England up with the rest of the magical world.

"It has been awhile hasn't it? How is work going?" Harry asked.

"The going is slow, as it always is in the Ministry," Hermione replied, "Some people are set against the reforms, and most are just to complacent to care. Anyway lets not talk about my job; I want to know how you are doing".

"I'm doing just fine, you know I keep myself busy," Harry replied. "I am still working at the bar, besides that I stay at home mostly".

"That's good to hear, I'm glad to know you are occupied rather than just sitting at home all day," Hermione fussed. "Do you see much of Ron or Neville? I haven't seen either of them since Christmas".

"I haven't seen Neville in about a month or so, he has been raising his newest Longbottom. As far as Ron is concerned we hang out every now and then," Harry replied. "It's funny you should mention him though, he called this morning and asked to have lunch. Obviously we already had plans, but I am meeting him tomorrow. He said he had some sort of big news, and he had to tell me in person".

"That is interesting," Hermione replied. "I wonder what is so important".

"Your guess is as good as mine," Harry replied.

Harry and Hermione passed the rest of their time just talking and catching up, Hermione telling stories about projects and people in the ministry and Harry about interesting or ridiculous people he met at the bar. Soon it was time for Hermione to get back to the office and so the two friends got up and said their goodbyes.

"It was great seeing you again Harry, im glad we got a chance to have lunch," Hermione said as she hugged him.

"You too Hermione," Harry replied. "Good luck with those laws, I know they can be tough".

Harry apparated home, and laid down for a nap before heading to work.

**A/N **This is my first story on FanFiction, feel free to review/comment. I don't have a set path or plot line for the story to take, its just been an idea that's been bouncing around in my head. Feel free to make suggestions on how it plays out and i might incorporate them!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke from his nap, went ans washed his face, and put on his work shirt, a simple black t-shirt with the bars name on the left breats and across the back. He apparated to the alley behind the bar, stored his wand in his waistband and walked in the back door.

"Heya Harry, good to see you," greeted Phil the owner of the bar. "The bar is a little rowdy tonight, so it should be a good night for tips".

"Sounds good to me Phil," Harry ssaid as he walked over to the sink and washed his hands. "Any cumstomers I need to watch out for?"

"Well there's a chap down at the end next to the music player, he's been here since about 3 drinking alone, hasn't said a word except to get a fresh glass," Phil said thoughtfully. " so keep an eye on him. And there are a few guys from the uni are out celebrating their mate's birthday so things might get a little rough later in the night. You know how those uni kids can be".

"Ok thanks for the heads up," replied Harry.

True to form, Phil had predicted everything correctly, the man at the end of the bar broke down crying into his glass an hour into Harry's shift, causing Harry to cut him off and call a taxi to get him home. And not an hour later the groups of uni kids were ejected for trying to coerce a female patron into going home with their mate whos birthday it was. Harry felt a good deal of satisfaction of throwing the leader of the little group out on his ass. The rest of his shift went by without a hitch, and he even earned a good bit of extra tips from the boyfriend of the girl he rescued from the uni kids, who had shown up a little after they were ejected.

At around 2 am Phil called over to Harry, "Can you take the trash out to the bins Harry? After that you can head home, I'll close up tonight".

"Sure Phil, I'll get that done. Goodnight". Harry called back. He picked the bags out of their respective cans, tied them shut and dragged them out into the back alley. As he put the last bag in the bin, he heard a voice call out, "There's that fucker! I got him mate!"

Harry turned around and saw two of the guys from the uni group had stayed around, waiting for him to get off work. As they advanced down the alley, Harry slowly slipped his wand out of his waistband and hid it behind his back.

"Oi mate, why'd ya toss me an' me mates out of the bar? Didn't you know it was his birthday? We were just trying to get him a nice present" The loudmouth Harry had tossed earlier slurred.

"Sorry I have to be the one to inform you two, but that lady was already spoken for," Harry replied cooly, "and her boyfriend did not appreciate your friends advances".

"I'll tell ya what I don't appreciate mate," The loudmouth responed aggressively. "I don't appreciate some uppity little shite getting between me an' me mates and a good time!" And at that the man swung at Harry.

Harry hadnt been bullied by Dudley and his gang in some time, but one doesn't forget how to dodge a punch. Jumping back Harry avoided the swing and the drunk uni student almost fell over. He recovered his balance and swung again. Harry jumped to the side this time and struck the man on the side of his head as he went past. The man fell to the ground, dazed. Harry watched the man fall, but forgot to take into account the second uni student who took advantage of Harry's lapse of judgement and connected with the back of Harry's head with a powerful punch. This sent Harry flying to the ground, seeing stars. As he lay on the ground, disoriented, the second student kicked harry hard in the ribs. Harry cried out in pain and rolled onto his back. As the uni student came in for another kick, harry pointed his wand and shouted "Depulso!" banishing the student into the brick wall of the bar. The student was knocked out cold, and slumped to the ground. Harry then stood up and apparated home.

He made his way to the bathroom to check himself out in the mirror. The back of his head wasn't bleeding, but there would be a good sized bump later, and the kick to the ribs left a large bruise on his side. As Harry probed the bruise, he felt that some ribs were broken so he took out his wand and muttered "Episkey," and felt the ribs mend. Harry heard a tapping coming from his living room, and when he wne tot investigate, there was an owl tapping at the window. Harry opened the window and the owl swooped in and landed on the back of his couch. It stuck out its leg and Harry saw an official Ministry of Magic seal on the letter. Knowing exactly where this was going, Harry took the letter and the owl swooped back out the window into the night. Harry sighed, opened the letter and read,

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_It has come to the attention of the Ministry of Magic that on this night of April 4__th__, 2002, at2:37 am you performed a Banishing charm on a Muggle and in the presence of a second Muggle. As you are aware of the Statute of Secrecy and under previous offences, performing Magic in the presence of Muggles and performing Magic on Muggles are both crimminal offences. Your presence is required at a hearing on your actions in one weeks time on Thursday April 11__th__ and 11 am in the Ministry of Magic. Should you miss your assigned hearing time, the Magical Law Enforcment units will issue a warrant for your arrest._

_Sarah Botwright_

_Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry of Magic_

"Well this is just great," Harry said darkly. "I spent all this time avoiding the ministry, and now I am being dragged back because of some drunk uni kids".

Harry went to his bedroom, cast some pain reducing charms on his head and side, and got into bed. He fell asleep still grumbling about his rotten luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry awoke in a foul mood. Remembering the previous night's events, he sullenly got out of bed to make breakfast. As Harry angrily scrambled his eggs, Harry mulled over the letter he had received. "Not only was this a bullshit charge, Harry thought to himself, "but they had to bring up the other two bullshit charges the Ministry had tried to call him on when he was still in school. How many times would he have to go through this?" Harry mixed in some cooked sausage to his extremely scrambled eggs and sat down at the table to eat. Once he finished, he washed up and took a long shower. After changing into a comfortable shirt and pair of jeans, Harry settled down on the couch to read, but found he just couldn't concentrate. Just as he was giving up, there was a tapping at the window. He looked and saw Hermione's owl, Lycus at the window, a letter clutched in his beak. Harry opened the window and took the letter from the owl. As Lycus winged away, Harry sat down and opened Hermione's letter.

_Harry James Potter!_

_How do you think I felt when I sat down to breakfast today and saw your name splashed across the Daily Prophet saying you attacked a Muggle in a back alley of London! The Prophet said you were being charged and have a court hearing in a week! How could you not have owled me straight away? I know the Prophet is full of shtie as always but you know how the press affects you! You spent all these years avoiding the Ministry but now you have to come back for some silly thing like this. I hope you are doing ok, but I am very angry with you Harry Potter!_

_All the best,_

_Hermione_

Harry chuckled as he put down Hermione's letter, amazed at how her concern and anger had eased his ill mood. While she was right, he should have told her when he got the letter, she might have been able to head off the upcoming storm of press slander he was about to receive, Harry rationalized it would have done little good. Harry potter had avoided the wizarding world like the plague, and the wizarding world had taken notice. Even now, after years of having dissapeared, there was still articles on where Harry possibly could have gone. Now that it was out in the open, the press would be all over the scanalous return of The Boy Who Lived.

Still chuckling over Hermione's animated, but sincere concern, Harry left his flat, determined to walk around London for a bit before he met Ron for luch at the Leaky Cauldron. Walking around Conet Garden, Harry observed some street performers demonstrating their "mystical" talents. He watch one man levitate a golf ball through increasingly smaller hoops, and a woman who seemed to be pulling a neverending rop out of a tophat. Laughing at the simplicity of the woman's trick, Harry checked his watch and walked to an alley to apparate. Before leaving, Harry cast a few glamor charms on himself, disguising his scar, changing his jet black hair into a Weasley red bowl cut, and adding a good handful of freckles to his face.

Harry appeared behind the Leaky Cauldron and walke dinside, scanning the room for Ron. He spotted his redheaded friend in a corner booth, away from most of the other patrons. Harry made his way towards him, waving as he went. Ron took a second to recognise Harry and then smiled and greeted him.

"Hey mate, good to see you. I have to say, I almost didn't expect you to show after The Daily Prophet showed up this morning. What the hell did you do this time?

"Hey Ron, would you believe me if I said I didn't do anything?" Harry replied with a smirk. Ron simply looked at him with a disbelieving stare, then cracked a smile.

"Yea and I'm the next Minister of Magic. So tell me, what did you get caught up in last night?"

So Harry explained the whole story of the previous night, starting with the uni students accosting the young woman, all the way through the Ministry letter. Tom had interrupted breiflyto take their orders, Harry made sure not to make eye contact in case Tom recognised him. After Harry finished his story Ron said, shaking his head,

"Damnit mate, you think they would have learned by now wouldn't you? So far they are oh for three in accusing you of breaking the same law".

"You don't have to tell me Ron, I know exactly how ridiculous this is." Harry responded, taking a sip of his drink. "Anyway, enough of this, you had something you wanted to tell me, so spill. What was so important you had to tell me in person?"

"Well you are familiar with Eloisa right?" Ron said.

"Yea I rember Eloisa," Harry answered. Eloisa Filippi was a French Quidditch prodigy Ron had met while working for the English National team. After The Final Battle, Ron and Hermione had tried dating, but realized they just couldn't work. They were still friends, but distantly. Ron had met Eloisa at an English versus French exhibition game before the last World Cup. Even though Ron wasn't a skilled enough flier to make professional Quidditch his job, he managed to land a job as a team tactitian, which he enjoyed possibly even more. After Ron met Eloisa, they had hit it off right away, their only real argument being whether England or France would win the Cup.

"Well over the past few years we have really grown closer, and I think its time I asked her to marry me." Ron said nervously.

"That's great Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "I know she will say yes."

"Thanks mate, that means a lot," Ron said, beaming.

"Seriously Ron, this is great news. Have you picked out a ring?" Harry enquired.

"Not yet, but I was hoping you could help me with that," Ron said, "I have no idea what im doing," he laughed nervously.

"Sure thing, anything for my best mate!" Harry answered.

The two friends passed the time, talking about good times they had reminicing about the fun they had as The Golden Trio. Litle did they know, there was an unseen observer, listening in and watching the two interact. He had his suspisions, but they were confirmed as the two friends stood up to leave.

"Congrats again Ron," Harry said shaking his friends hand." Eloisa is a lucky lady".

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot coming from you" Ron said with a smile. The observer's eyes widened at Harry's name. His hunch was right! THE Harry Potter was out in the Magincal world once again! He quickly snapped a picture with his concealed camera and waited for the two redhaired men to exit the bar before hurrying after them. As he opened the door, he caught a glimpse of the two men apparating away seperately.

"Well well, this is big news," the man muttered to himself. "I think I can sell this story and the picture I caught for a pretty penny the The Prophet". And with that the man turned on the spot, apparating to the Ministry to break his story.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up to a large bush of red curly hair in his face. If Ginny was here that meant it was Saturday. It also meant that Harry would inevitably end up at The Burrow out of the women Harry slept with; Ginny was the only one he had actually been in a relationship with. After The Final Battle, neither Harry nor Ginny wanted to keep things going, but they kept up appearances for Mrs. Weasley. After losing Fred in the battle, Molly Weasley clung to her dream that Harry would officially become part of the Weasleys by way of Ginny. Harry and Ginny had split less than a year after Fred's death, and it was apparent to everyone, except Molly. Harry could never get over the guilt of believing Fred had died because of him, and no matter what Ginny did, she couldn't keep him from pushing her away. The crush she had on Harry had faded, but was replaced by an empty longing.

Every month Ginny would show up at Harry's flat and sleep with him, trying to feel the love they had once shared, and then visit the Burrow for tea and dinner. The sex was great; everything Ginny could want, except for the emotion, the passion of making love. For Harry it was an action, a simple change in the mode of living; but for Ginny their sex was an attempt to regain what she had lost.

Harry and Ginny showed up to the Burrow at 3 for tea with the rest of the Weasley family. They were greeted at the door by Mr. Weasley, who shook Harry's hand.

"Hello Harry, how are you doing?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry responded. "I'm doing about as well as you can expect for being slandered by The Prophet".

"How many times must I tell you Harry, please call me Arthur," Arthur said with a smile. "And you are quite right; The Prophet is having a field day with your return to the Magical world".

"You've got that right Arthur," Harry said with a sigh. "Did you catch that article yesterday about me and Ron's "clandestine" meeting at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I would have had to have been blind and deaf not to know of it," Arthur replied with a laugh. All of the Weasleys were badgered about the return of Harry Potter. I don't know how many Ministry workers stopped by my office yesterday asking about you".

"Sorry about that Mr. We- Arthur," Harry said apologetically. "Ron and I thought we were safe, I am still baffled how they knew it was me under my glamours, or even how i got caught on film".

"Well no use worrying about it now. Come on in, Molly has been dying to worry over you since your last visit," said Arthur with a wave inside.

Harry allowed himself to be escorted in, and was almost immediately set upon by the Weasley matriarch.

"Oh Harry! How good it is to see you again! How are you? Have you seen the papers? It's utter rubbish, all of it, just like all those years ago. How have you been eating? You look a little skinny!" Molly gushed out, not even waiting for a reply. "The rest of the family is in the sitting room, why don't you join them and I'll bring out tea".

"Sure Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied simply.

"That's Molly dear, you know that my now," corrected Molly.

"Yes Molly, sorry I keep forgetting," Harry replied.

"Not to worry dear, now chop chop! Tea will be out in a moment," Molly said as she shooed him out of the kitchen

Harry and Ginny walked to the sitting room where Ron, George, and Percy were all sitting down and discussing the finer points of Quidditch fouls.

"No George, you prat! There's a difference between jostling a guy with your elbow and headbutting him in the chest! You can't just – look here comes Harry; He'll side with me on this," Ron said, spotting Harry and Ginny enter the room.

Once Harry entered the room, he quickly dropped Ginny's hand and strode over to the couch Ron was sitting on. Joining his friend on the couch, Harry embroiled himself in the conversation, trying to ignore Ginny, who had found a seat on George's armrest. A few minutes later Molly came bustling through the doorway, bringing a tea tray laden with a teapot, mugs, and an assortment of homemade tea cookies. Upon seeing her mother enter, Ginny made her way over to Harry's side and sat down next to him. Molly set the tray down and beamed at them all. Sighing as she looked at Harry and Ginny sharing a tea cookie, she said, "Oh you two just look so precious. Now I know you wanted to put the wedding off, but why can't it be soon? I can't wait to see the two of you joined in wedlock".

She spared one more glance around the room, and sighing contentedly, left to clean the kitchen. Once Molly was away, Harry stood up and sat down in an empty chair, and poured himself a cup of tea. All Ginny could do was look at her small plate with the half eaten cookie and sigh softly.

Dinner was a huge affair as always. Molly always cooked to feed an army, and there was always an army to feed. Between her three sons, her husband, daughter, and Harry, they were able to finish her massive spread, including the giant tart she had made especially for Harry. Two hours later, Harry and Ginny found themselves saying goodbye to everyone, when Molly stopped Harry at the door.

"Harry dear, please don't be such a stranger around here. You know this has always been a home for you, and when you marry Ginny it will become even more of a home. So please try to drop in more won't you?"

"I'll try Molly," Harry lied. "The shifts I get at work are pretty strange, but I'll try to get some time off to see you".

"Thank you Harry dear," Molly said with a wide smile.

Harry and Ginny apparated away, landing in front of the flat Ginny rented a room in. Harry dropped Ginny's hand, and turned to go, when Ginny put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"My mom really cares for you Harry," Ginny said quietly. "You know that right?"

"Yea I know Ginny" Harry said sullenly, without turning around. He knew where this conversation was going. They had it several times before, it hardly ever changed.

"She thinks we are going to get married, and have kids and be happy together," Ginny started. "She doesn't know how you feel; she doesn't know that everything we tell her is a lie."

"She doesn't need to know Ginny. We agreed to that when we started this lie," Harry responded. "We agreed that we would put on this act to save her the pain of losing her dream. We agreed that it was an act, nothing more."

"Why can't it be more?" Ginny asked, desperation creeping into her voice.

"You know why Ginny," Harry said curtly.

"I know why you run away from this, but its not true Harry!" Ginny exclaimed her voice rising in her effort to get her point across.

"It is true Ginny. I am the reason Fred died. I am the reason all of those people died," said Harry turning around. "I am the reason Lupin died. I am the reason Tonks died!" Harry's voice grew louder as each name was said. "I am the reason Dobby died! I am the reason Sirius died! I am the reason MY PARENTS DIED!" Harry shouted angrily in Ginny's face. "If it wasn't for me, none of these people would have died helping me, protecting me. It was all my fault!"

Harry tore himself away from Ginny's grasp and apparated back to his flat. He was angry. Angry didn't cover it, Harry was seething, feeling the turmoil boil inside of him. Whenever he felt this way he only did one thing. Harry stormed over to his phone, picked up the handset and dialed. The phone rang twice, and a female voice answered,

"Hello?"

"Get here, now," Harry spat into the phone and slammed it back on its cradle.

Daphne Greengrass was coming over to play.

**A/N **So this is where the M rating will really start to kick in. If you have sensitive eyes, minds, or private parts i would suggest skipping over this.


End file.
